


I Know Your Drunken Secret

by hotwingincident



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drugging, Forgetting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perwaine feels, Running Away, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotwingincident/pseuds/hotwingincident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine wakes up lost and confused. He is unsure how he got there. But the only guy that knows won't tell him. Why won't he? What is he keeping Gwaine from knowing? Why can't Gwaine remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Your Drunken Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if they are out of character. Please forgive me. I'm pretty sure this is an oneshot of a possible Perwaine moment. Hope you enjoy! Italics is what's on the characters mind.

"Uuh, what happen last night? And why is my arse hurt?" Gwaine mumbled to himself. Gwaine woke up on the floor dazed and confused. _Why am I on the floor?_ He looked at his naked body. _I must had some fun._ He stood up, dazed and confused. Gwaine looked around his room. It was in shambles. The curtains were tattered. The table was flipped over and many [chairs](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9499864/1/I-Know-Your-Drunken-Secret). His [bed sheets](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9499864/1/I-Know-Your-Drunken-Secret) were all over place and hanging from places he could barely reach.

"Ugh, my head is killing me. I need Gaius and I need him to give me a potion." He went to his wardrobe put on some clothes just as Merlin said, "Training is in an hour." Merlin walked by to the next room.

"Great." _I need to go to Gaius for a potion or something for my head._ His head was pounding furiously and the dark, wavy haired man felt sick to the bone. He felt like if he moved too fast, he would shatter into a thousand little pieces. He headed towards the physician's room the best he could.

* * *

Percival came into see Gaius. He bent down to go through the door. He looked around and saw Gaius was already pouring things into a cauldron. Percival started to nervously, "I was wonder-"

"It's on table." Gaius turned around and faced the tall, blue eyed knight. He looked sheepish and his cheeks were starting to redden.

"How did you know?" Percival picked up the small bottle. He stared at it. He was unsure of what was really was in the bottle. But he drank it in one gulp. He felt much better than before coming to Gaius. His whole body was in pure pain from last night.

Gaius turned toward the giant, blue eyed man and looked at him, "You really don't know do you?" Gaius sighed and explained. All started to come back to Percival. Percival felt guilt wash all over him. _Why did you do it?_

Percival blushed, "I just didn't want him to remember what happened." Percival looked at the old man and hoped he understood.

Gaius just turned around and started back at his cauldron. "I just didn't want Gwaine to-" Percival started but looked at Gaius who had turned to watch Percival explain some more. Gaius wasn't paying attention to him.

* * *

Gwaine was walking to the door of Gaius' room. He passed by a servant. He winked at her and saw her giggle. Her cheeks got red and she walked away faster. She was holding sheets and probably had to make up someone's room. Once he got to the opened door, he heard someone, who wasn't Gaius talking, _"I just didn't want him to remember what happened-"_ Gwaine heard enough to know whoever is with Gaius knows what happened last night.

Gwaine stood at the doorway and caught the attention of Gaius. Percival turned around slowly and looked into the eyes of the brown haired beauty. _I don't mean beauty! I mean man…_ Percival examined him once more. Gwaine was muscularly built and a suave, charismatic bastard. He was taller than average. But what Percival found more attractive was his shoulder length, dark brown hair. It was wavy and perfect. _No, Percival! What happened last night was an accident. It meant nothing,_he told himself.

"What was this about not remembering?" Gwaine came face to face with Percival. Well face to shoulder. Gwaine glared at Percival. Percival didn't know what to say. He was lost for words. His mind was blank. Percival stared at the eyes of Gwaine. They were giving him a menacing stare. Percival didn't know if Gwaine was angry or hurt at him.

Gaius sighed at the two men and thought. He was already finished with the cauldron but he had to get more herbs. "Didn't Merlin say something about training today?"

Gwaine nodded and finally took his eyes off Percival. Percival was already out of the door, when Gwaine turned to Gaius. Gaius pointed to the table at the vial. Gwaine grabbed it and looked at what was in it, "To help me remember?" He asked excitedly. He took a swig of it. He still didn't remember anything from last night, but he didn't feel like upchucking over Gaius' floor and his head wasn't hurting.

"No," Gaius said getting a basket, "It just makes you feel better." Gwaine's eyes drooped a little.

"Is there a potion to-?"

"No." Gaius said heading toward the door, "You better hurry up. Might miss practice."

Gaius watched Gwaine leave out the door. Even if there was a potion for remembering but whatever Percival didn't want him to know it's best if Percival tells him.

* * *

Percival saw Gwaine come out of the castle a few minutes later. Gwaine looked disappointed until he noticed Percival watching him. Gwaine glared at Percival the whole time. Even when his back was turned, Percival felt Gwaine glaring at him angrily. His eyes seemed to say _'Tell me. Tell me. TELL ME! Why won't you tell me?'_

Every time Gwaine was near Percival, Gwaine would ask, "What happened last night? Why can't I remember?" But Percival would ignored Gwaine and promptly walk away. With Percival not answering it made him anger. It also seemed like Gwaine and Percival was always paired with him. It was Merlin/Arthur and Elyan/Leon. But Percival would pick one of the other knights whose names he can't remember. Training lasted for hours. By the time training ended, Percival was tired and Gwaine was furious.

Percival rushed off to his room with Gwaine close behind. Merlin watched them run off to the castle. Leon asked, "What's up with them two?" Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Probably something to do with last night, Percival offered to get him from the bar." Elyan added.

Percival swerved **(A/N: I couldn't think of any other word; sorry!)** through the crowd of staff. Some of their baskets fell and their sheets flew. Gwaine got caught in the sheets and tripped over the fallen baskets. Percival was already at his room when Gwaine passed by the mess and picked the sheets off of him. Percival closed the door as soon as Gwaine got there. Percival didn't mean to do it, but he had to. He drugged his friend! _It's best if Gwaine didn't remember._

Percival leaded against the door, while Gwaine pounded on the door. "Open this door right now! Be a man and TELL ME, Percival!" But he couldn't be a man and just tell Gwaine. Gwaine would hate him! More than he already does. Percival sighed. Merlin watched Gwaine beat on Percival's door. Merlin came up behind the tired Gwaine and tapped on his shoulder. Gwaine turned around and looked up at the young, raven haired manservant of the whiny, demanding princess.

Merlin patted his back and said his voice aiming at the door, "He has to come out for dinner, which is soon."

Gwaine nodded and followed Merlin away. Percival heard the whole thing and hit himself against the door. He wasn't ready. _Could he wait until after dinner to get a snack?_ His stomach growled. _No, he couldn't._ Percival sighed and he took a bath in the tub in his room. He put on clothes and opened the door. Before leaving he checked both ways to make sure no one, Gwaine, wasn't around.

* * *

At dinner, Percival ate slowly and avoided everyone's gazes. He just mostly pushed his food around. Gwaine just eyed him. Every bit Gwaine would take his eyes would never come off Percival, who didn't return the stare. When Percival was tired of Gwaine and his constant staring, he got up. "I'm done and I'm going to bed." Gwaine couldn't take this. He got up and forcefully hit the table with his hands. He bore within Percival's soul, "Percival, tell me or else!"

Percival quickly ran left but was trapped by Leon. Leon folded his arms across his chest. He turned right and saw Elyan in the same stands as Leon. He was trapped. Arthur stopped eating to watch. He was confused but intrigued in what's going on with his knights. "Fine." Percival exhaled and slumped his shoulders, "Come on, Gwaine." He started to walk with Gwaine privately but Arthur interrupted.

"You might as well tell us all." Arthur insisted. Percival's cheeks redden embarrassing and all the knights, including Merlin, nodded in agreement. "Yes, _Sire_." Percival answered weakly.

Gwaine came around the table to face the towering, sapphire eyed knight, who was already embarrassed. Percival looked at Gwaine and started, "Last night, I offered to help get you from the bar-"

"Why?" Arthur asked eating.

"Because-"

"Yea! Why? I can walk to my room!" Gwaine added indiginantly.

"I'm telling the story! Save all questions for the end!" I yelled. Everything got quiet. All Percival could hear everyone breathing, "Thank you." Percival looked at their eager faces. _Get on with the story. It's best to tell them now_.

"I know," I answered meekly to myself, "Back to the story." Gwaine looked at him. Percival was having a hard time telling this story. _Why was it so hard to tell me what happened last night?_

Percival continued, "I went to the tavern to find you. You were already drunk off your arse, telling the tavern about my relations with females…" He looked around to see if anyone had questions. They said nothing, "We walked through the streets to get to your room. We weren't talking until we got to your room door. You tried to kiss me. But I backed away. You said, 'he knew you wouldn't do it! I owe Merlin so much money!'"

Some of the knights were surprised. Merlin smiled and high fived the surprised Elyan. Gwaine gave the grinning Merlin a few coins from his pockets. "Was that it?" Gwaine asked.

"No…" Percival looked down. His face was getting flustered, "So I kissed you. I grabbed your drunken face and kissed you right on the lips. You were stunned and looked at me wide eyed. That's when we started to make out on your door. You opened it… and you know… we had sex…" Percival finishes awkwardly. Gwaine snatches his money from Merlin. Percival ignored the gasps of shocks. Gwaine looked at the red knight. "Is that why my room was a horrible mess?!"

Percival nodded, "What about me not remembering?" Gwaine questioned.

"I got this," Gaius said, standing up. He was done with his food and this silliness, "You both came in my room late at night. Percival was wearing clothes but they were wrinkled and backwards. He asked for an oblivion potion, which I gave it to him. Then the naked, chaotically haired Gwaine came in and took it. He didn't ask about it. He just took it. Then he passed out on the floor. You, Percival, carried him to his room." Gaius walked out of the room and headed back to his chambers; he was mumbling.

Gwaine was surprised, not at the sex but that Percival drugged him, "You drugged me?!" Gwaine mumbled coldly. He walked toward his room leaving everyone there looking at Percival in disgust. Arthur stood up and said, "Wow. I think we should all sleep on this. Let this new information soak in your heads. Until tomorrow." Arthur quickly left and Percival stood there stunned at the events. _How stupid could I of been so stupid! I drugged my friend! For what reason? Why did I do it?_

He stood there until everyone left the run, their menacing stares burning into his very soul. He hated it. He left the hall. He just kept going he don't know here he was going but he was going.

* * *

After three days, everyone was worried. No one could find Percival. Gwaine couldn't stand not knowing where he was. Even though Gwaine hated what Percival did, he still cared for Percival deeply. He would pace all day and barely eat but stay at the pub until closing. They would throw him out and he would lie in the street until he was sober enough to walk to his room.

On the fourth day, he decided to find him by himself. He got a few stuff from the kitchen and put it in a bag. He also got some clothes. He asked a few of the guards if they see Percival left a few days ago. A young, slightly nervous guard told him he saw him leave four days ago heading west, toward the edge of Camelot.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Gwaine yelled. The boy jumped in fear and answered, "He told me not to tell."

Gwaine rubbed his temples and didn't feel like asking why the boy chose now to tell someone. When everyone was sleeping, Gwaine snuck out of his room, got his sword, and got his horse packed. He rode toward the west of Camelot. Well he went to the pub first then left. After riding and riding, he stopped to make a camp. He didn't see any sign of Percival. So he called his name several times in the sky. No one answered.

He started a fired and cooked some meat. He feed his horse and started into the fire. He drunk the bottle of whiskey he brought with him. He passed out. The fired burned out and the whole forest slept peacefully.

He woke up early enough to eat a few apples and start riding again. After hours and hours, he finally go to the end of Camelot and saw a fire between the mountains. The smoke formed in the sky. Could his horse make it? No. The horse fell to the ground in desperation. Gwaine feed him and let him drink. Gwaine ate some apples and drunk the last bottle of whiskey he brought. He sleeps soundly and was happy. Tomorrow he would see Percival, hopefully.

He woke up a late and feed the horse again. They rode to the fire.

* * *

Percival was alone. Utterly, utterly alone. He ran out of food and his horse died of starvation, which he had to eat. Some nights it would get really cold, so he would keep the fire burning. He knew no one would come. He would die here alone and cold. He looked for some fire wood. Well he tried to get up but it was unsuccessful. He sat there weak and hungry.

Gwaine found Percival he was dirty and he was getting skinnier. Gwaine wrapped his clothes around Percival and manually fed Percival. After a few hours of Gwaine taking care of Percival, Percival looked at Gwaine, "Is that really you?" Percival was starting to get whiskers. He scratched his itchy face.

Gwaine nodded said, "I forgive you. I may not remember but I forgive you. I like you, Percival. Drunk or not I kissed you, or you kissed me, for a reason and I must have enjoyed it if we had sex." Gwaine lifted Percival body on to the horse. And all was well, for now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the end was okay


End file.
